Are you the one?
by vanesa-chan
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo are best friends.When Sakura fell in love with Shaoran,Tomoyo was a little envious of Sakura’s relationship.Sakura wanted Tomoyo to be as happy as she was, so she set Tomoyo went out ,but then Eriol dump her.This morning Tomoyo heard o


ARE YOU THE ONE?  
  
1. Confusion  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo have been best friends since elementary school. They grew up in the same neighborhood, and treat each other like sisters. When Sakura fell in love with Shaoran, Tomoyo was a little envious of Sakura's relationship, but she was also happy for her friend. Sakura wanted Tomoyo to be as happy as she was, so she set Tomoyo went out for a few months, but then Eriol broke it off. Tomoyo was distraught. She didn't know why he would dump her; he had said that he loved her. This morning at school, Tomoyo overheard one of Eriol's friends say that Eriol was in love with Sakura  
  


* * *

  
The day was ending while a teenager was going home with her head locking down holding her small backpack with both hands. She was wearing her school uniform with a black coat over it. She has dark hair and amethyst eyes. The street was very quiet. The only sounds heard beside the strong wind were soft sobs and dragging steps coming from the girl. After Tomoyo heard "accidentally" the boy's conversation in the classroom, she felt so empty inside; she couldn't stop some tears coming out from her eyes. Finally, she arrived home and went upstairs to her room. She didn't have in mind to know if someone was in her house. On her bed with her eyes focusing in the white ceiling of her room and her hands under her head, she began thinking in many things. Her mind couldn't stop flashing back a variety of memories when she spent time with Eriol. "Hypocrite boy", her lips started to move slowly pronouncing those words in a whisper. "Yes, that was the reality. The day when he told her that he loved her was a fraud," she thought deeply remembering her first kiss closing her eyes abruptly:  
  
********(flashback  
  


* * *

  
"So, how was the movie?" he asked politely when both of them were  
outside of the movie theater.  
  
"I like it" she answered with a placid smile in her face turning her  
attention to him. She met his blue eyes staring at her. She smiled  
more.  
Immediately, he turned away his head looking at the cars beside the  
sidewalk.  
  
"Eriol, what's wrong?" she asked worried for his action.  
  
"No..thing" he whispered so low that it looks like he was talking to  
himself  
  
"What?" she questioned facing him.  
  
"It's getting dark and chilly...Tomoyo, we better go home. It looks like  
it is going to rain" finally he said looking at the sky with her hands  
in his jacket's pockets.  
  
"Ok" she told him confused by his weird behavior and began to follow  
him.  
  
********(end of flashback  
  


* * *

  
Before she could finish her memory of that day, she heard the door's bell ringing. She didn't want to stand up; neither sees somebody at that time. However, Tomoyo knew by now that nobody was in home to answer the door. Against her desire she clean the tears from her face, walked down and opened the door. In front of her was standing a girl of the same age. She wasn't taller than her with brown hair and emerald eyes always irradiating some positive energy. But this time, those eyes were showing an expression of CONCERN?  
  
"Sakura, what a surprise. What are you doing here?" the girl who lives in that house asked.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" asked the brown young woman.  
  
"What do you mean?" spoke Tomoyo with an indifferent tone in her voice. "You wouldn't understand me anyway. You have the love of Shaoran, and "Eriol" thought she.  
  
"Please, Tomoyo. I know something happened to you for the way you left school. You can tell me anything. After all we are friends. Don't we?" suggested Sakura very worried placing her hands in Tomoyo's shoulders.  
  
"Well..." Tomoyo decided to tell her friend what was hurting her so badly.  
  
After both girls talked for more than three hours, they decided a solution to this problem. Sakura was going to talk with Eriol and convince him that she would never feel other feeling than friendship towards him. Also she wanted to let him know that Tomoyo was the best person to him.  
  
The next day very early before school an emerald-eye schoolgirl was waiting for someone behind a tree in the patio. She was wearing her school uniform and carrying her no heavy bag. A young man a little older than her was walking towards her with a thoughtful expression like his mind wasn't in the planet.  
  
A black hair teenager came to school early as many times. When he opened his locker he found a paper folded in four. Right away he opened it and read it. His friends who were beside him started talking when they read the paper behind him. "Hey man, after all she was interested in you. This is your opportunity to tell her how you feel..." they were saying. He didn't know what was the reason for the note doesn't taking importance to the critics of his friends, so he decided to attend the reunion proposed in the note. He walked towards the place thinking why SAKURA could want to talk with him. "Maybe something about Tomoyo" he supposed. His thoughts took him to last day he saw Tomoyo:  
  
********** (flashback  
  


* * *

  
They were in front of Tomoyo's house.  
  
"Thanks Eriol. I had a really good time with you" Tomoyo said breaking  
the tough silent between them looking at him with a bright smile.  
  
"Your... welcome" he answered quietly avoiding her look. His cheeks  
adopted a pink color.  
  
"Are you feeling well? You look sick" she asked him fearfully of his  
health.  
  
" I'm... fine" was the only words he could say. Suddenly Eriol met her  
azure eyes getting lost in them. "What's happening to me?" he asked  
himself.  
  
Both of them were staring to each other. All happened so quickly. The  
next thing they knew was that their lips closed the distance between  
them experimenting the most sweet and romantic kiss they ever had. The  
whole world disappeared for them until the kiss was ended not because  
they wanted. The reason was because they need to breath.  
  
"I love you" he told her without thinking.  
  
"I love you, too" she said back with another wonderful smile in her  
lips and her cheeks blushed.  
  
Eriol was going to embrace her. "I love when she smile like this.  
Wait! What am I doing? Do I fell in LOVE? But I love Sakura" he  
thought confusing himself.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked watching him stopped what he tried to do a  
second ago.  
  
"I... have to go. This was a mistake, all is over between us," he said  
before he started running away from her leaving Tomoyo so impacted for  
his reaction.  
  
*********(end of flashback  
  


* * *

  
Eriol arrived to the place for the meeting still in his thoughts touching his lips with a sad expression. A feminine voice waked him.  
  
" Hi. I'm glad you made it" Sakura greeted him politely.  
  
"Hello, I was curious about what would you tell me" the young man with messy dark hair responded her calmly.  
  
"Well I know your feelings towards me, and I just wanted to..." she was saying with her head down for the embarrassing topic.  
  
"Sakura, I want to tell you that I..." he interrupted her.  
  
"Don't tell me anything. Let me finish. I appreciate your feelings but you must understand that I love Shaoran and I like you as a friend..." she tried to explain him.  
  
"Yes, I know but I want to tell..." he intervened trying to give his point of view.  
  
"Listen to me. I want that you understand this. Tomoyo is the nicest person in the world and I don't say this because she is my best friend. She loves you. You must forget about me..." Sakura faced him.  
  
"You listen to me! I love Tomoyo." He screamed.  
  
"What... You don't love me? But I heard..." she exclaimed puzzled.  
  
"I was. But that was before I met Tomoyo" he confessed.  
  
"Are you telling me the truth?" asked her not believing what she heard.  
  
"Yes, with all my heart" he proclaimed sincerely.  
  
"But what didn't you tell me this before and save me all my explanation?" she reclaimed him.  
  
He sweat dropped almost falling to the ground of her comment because she didn't let him talk before.  
  
In that moment, two figures came running.  
  
"What are you doing with her? You'll pay for this I thought you were my friend" was the warning from a angry boy named Shaoran who has chocolate hair and auburn eyes.  
  
"Shaoran stop it," said a girl with dark hair beside him who was pulling him. However, Shaoran quickly punched the other boy in his face throwing him on the grass. Tomoyo ran to help him.  
  
"Are you insane?" Sakura asked his boyfriend terrible mad at him.  
  
"No, I was just protecting you from this..." he tried to defend himself.  
  
"I had to tell him everything, sorry Sakura. He saw you with Eriol and I just tried to explaining him that this wasn't anything wrong but he didn't get it in a positive way instead he ran" apologized Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo..." Eriol whispered capturing her attention.  
  
"I want to tell you that I'm stupid for not knowing before that I love you so much" he continued with his confession touching her cheeks.  
  
"..." Tomoyo was speechless and nervous by the contact of his warm hand getting a redder face.  
  
"I know that you might be wondering how that is possible. Well my sweet lady, I have to confess that first I was attracted to Sakura and accepted her request; however, with the time I spent with you, I experimented a different feeling that was new for me. It was the reason I broke up with you. I was so confused. Please forgive me my love because I don't think I could live knowing that you hate me" pleaded Eriol.  
  
"Of course I forgive you" she responded him very happy showing him her smile.  
  
"I love you," the boy with auburn eyes said putting his arms around her. Although, he sensed something was wrong. He looked at her.  
  
" Tomoyo!" he cried at loud discovering her, unconscious in his arms.  
  
"She fainted. It must because she didn't sleep well last night and might be that she didn't eat either," commented her best friend.  
  
"She'll be all right just let her rest a little" explained Shaoran.  
  
"I guess we should go (looking at Shaoran). I think she'll be ok with you," informed the brown hair teenager.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll take care of her" responded Eriol holding Tomoyo.  
  
"Well, let's go, Sakura. Oh, sorry for hit you, friend. I was..." apologized Shaoran embarrassing for his past behavior.  
  
"No problem. I understand" Eriol smiled.  
  
The couple left the other two teenagers beside the tree. Tomoyo was still sleep. Eriol accommodated her on the ground and stared at her admiring her beauty. After a few minutes  
  


* * *

  
"What happened? Oh, it was a dream," asked herself the girl with amethyst eyes waking up and noticing that she fell sleep.  
  
"I hope it wasn't a bad dream" spoke Eriol behind her with a smirk n his lips.  
  
"Eriol? What are you doing here?... Oh... so it was real" she expressed with a joy filling her heart.  
  
"Of course, my love and I recommend you to take better care of you health. You scared me" he suggested her at the same time he embraced her.  
  
"I promised you" she said comfortable in his arms.  
  
"You know, that it could be a dream if you want because when I'm with you, I'll feel that I'm in heaven with an angel" he commented with a big smile in his face.  
  
"I love you," she said after she giggled for his comment.  
  
"I love you, too. And I'll never lose you again, my love" he promised her approaching his face to hers for a second and don't last sweet kiss.  
  
To be Continue?????????  
  
Author's Notes: Well, what can I tell you, just that I hope you like it. If so please send me reviews so I'll write the next chapter.  
  
Thank you very much for your time ^_^. DON'T FORGET TO SEND ME REVIEWS PLEASE  
  
Vanesa_chan 


End file.
